


promise?

by jjomiomi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sick Hinata Shouyou, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Worried Kageyama Tobio, cause why not, hence the teen rating, i don't really mention that at first but yes they are dating, kageyama is a good boyfriend, there's like a one sentence reference to what could be implied sex, this is short but i still split it into chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjomiomi/pseuds/jjomiomi
Summary: “Hinata, what’s wrong?”Hinata lowered his head between his arms, taking deep breaths. “Nothing- I’m fine-““Shut up. I know you’re not fine.”Hinata looked up, and Kageyama saw up close just how red he was, how his face was covered in sweat.And he wanted to scream at himself, because why the fuck didn’t he realize it sooner?“You’re sick,” he said.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 328





	1. Chapter 1

Hinata wore two sweatshirts to school.

Kageyama didn’t think much of it, because Hinata always got cold easily—he wore a hoodie under his uniform often enough that wearing two of them wasn’t even that weird. And if Hinata was quieter at lunch, or looked a little red in the face during class, it wasn’t serious enough for Kageyama to actually take note of it.

But he couldn’t help but notice when Hinata showed up to practice after school, ready from the waist down, but still wearing his yellow hoodie.

Kageyama frowned. “Are you gonna take that off?”

Hinata pulled his hands to his arms, clutching the hoodie. “I’m okay. It’s so cold today, isn’t it?”

Kageyama looked over Hinata again, and maybe he was a little sweaty, but he was smiling like usual. So he shrugged it off and went ahead with practice.

But of course, Hinata wasn't "okay."

He was slow. Not slow enough for anyone to ask about it, probably not even slow enough for anyone but Kageyama to notice—but that impossible speed and reflex that Kageyama had finally grown used to was gone, and he felt it in every move.

The strain on Hinata was obvious, the way each breath made his eyebrows scrunch up, the heaviness in every moment.

So Kageyama should’ve been expecting it, when Hinata landed from a spike and crashed down to his knees.

Kageyama didn’t let Hinata even try to get up before he was kneeling down beside him and resting his hand on his back. His hoodie was soaked through with sweat, almost cold. 

“Hinata, what’s wrong?”

He lowered his head between his arms, taking deep breaths. “Nothing- I’m fine-“

“Shut up. I know you’re not fine.” 

Hinata looked up, and Kageyama saw up close just how red he was, how his face was covered in sweat.

And he wanted to scream at himself, because why the fuck didn’t he realize it sooner?

“You’re sick,” he said.

“I am not sick-“ 

“Holy shit,” Kageyama said as he put his palm to Hinata’s forehead, “you’re burning up.” He stood up and looked to Ukai. “I’m taking Hinata home. Is that alright?”

Hinata tugged on him by his shorts. “I’m fine, Kageyama. I can get through the rest of practice.”

“You shouldn’t have even come to school today. You definitely can’t be practicing.”

“But-“

Kageyama knelt back down beside Hinata, ignoring the cold sweat on his hoodie so he could lean close and put an arm around him. “Hinata. Please let me take you home.” He took a heavy breath. “I’m worried about you.”

Hinata softened in his arms. “F-fine. But I can bike home myself-“

“No arguing, dumbass.” 

Hinata’s words turned into a yelp as Kageyama hoisted him up, slipping an arm under his legs so that he could pull him into a bridal carry.

Hinata's eyes went wide. “Put me down, Yama!” He punched weakly at Kageyama’s chest.

“I said no arguing.” Kageyama didn’t even flinch under his boyfriend’s attack, just carried him out of the gym without another word.

Hinata let his fist land softly and lowered his head into Kageyama’s chest. “So mean, Bakageyama. Won’t even let me walk.” 

“I know, I’m horrible.” Kageyama took one of Hinata’s hands and pulled it up to rest on the back of his neck. “Hold onto me, okay? This is gonna take a while.”

Hinata gave an annoyed grunt, but he still reached up and wrapped his arms around Kageyama’s neck, turning to nuzzle his head into him. 

Kageyama couldn’t stop himself from smiling down at Hinata. He was cute like that, eyes scrunched up and face all red. But then, he was cute most of the time.

“You’re not falling asleep on me, are you?” 

Hinata cracked open an eye. “No, ‘m not.” 

Kageyama tried and failed to stifle a laugh. “That’s alright. Rest for a while.”

Hinata nodded and closed his eyes, once again letting his head fall against Kageyama. 

Kageyama remembered, as they left the school grounds, that Hinata lived 30 minutes away—and that was on his bike. There were hills, too, an all that was going to be with this dumbass clinging to him. 

He sighed.

It was going to be a long walk.


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata woke up just as he went crashing into his blankets, thrown down onto his bed from Kageyama’s arms. 

He was fully ready to sit up and start yelling at Kageyama for just dropping him like that, and maybe wrestle him down for it. But suddenly he felt more exhausted than he ever had in his life, and then he remembered everything that had got him here—the chills and the sweating and that stupid fever that he had chosen to ignore when he got up in the morning.

He grumbled out a “Bakageyama,” and squeezed his eyes shut against the harsh light on his ceiling.

Kageyama sat down beside him. “Sorry, you were starting to get heavy.” He let out a deep breath. 

Hinata wiped at his eyes. “Did you really carry me the whole way home?”

Kageyama sighed. “The things I do for you, dumbass.” He turned and grabbed Hinata by his arms, pulling him until he was sitting up. 

“Wha-”

“Arms up,” Kageyama said, and he gripped the bottom of Hinata’s hoodie. 

Hinata complied and lifted his arms, letting his shirt and hoodie get peeled away. Kageyama moved down to pull down his shorts, but Hinata pushed him off. 

Kageyama looked up at him, smirking. “It’s not like I haven’t seen you naked before.”

“It’s still weird, Kageyama!” Hinata rolled onto his side, pulling his knees to his chest. “I don’t see why you have to do that!”

Kageyama got up. “You sweat through your clothes today, dumbass. I’m trying to make you comfortable.” Hinata heard rustling and turned to see Kageyama going through his dresser. He threw a pair of pajamas over his shoulder, but he didn’t look back until Hinata had pulled them on.

As soon as Hinata was dressed, Kageyama sat back on the edge of the bed. “How do you feel?” 

Hinata crawled under the covers and laid back down. “Fine.”

“No, not fine. I need to know what’s wrong so I can take care of you.”

“So sappy, Yamayama.” Hinata couldn’t keep himself from giggling.

Kageyama leaned down and flicked him on the forehead. “Do you want me to help you or not, dumbass?”

Hinata whined, bringing a hand up to his forehead. “You can’t be nice for five minutes, can you?”

“I’m being nice. This is me, being nice.”

“You’re horrible.”

“And yet, you’re dating me. So you must be just as bad.” He leaned down to kiss Hinata on the forehead. “Now, if you don’t need anything-”

“Wait.” Hinata managed to grab Kageyama’s shirt and keep him close.

“What?”

“You… You sounded like you were going to leave.” Hinata looked up at him, eyes wide. “Please, stay here. For a little while.”

Kageyama let out a laugh. “Don’t worry,” he said, “I’m not going anywhere.”

Hinata propped up the covers with one arm, and Kageyama crawled in after him, wrapping his arms around Hinata. 

Hinata closed his eyes and leaned into Kageyama. “You promise? You’ll be here when I wake up?” His voice was small and tired, but he still sounded almost serious.

Kageyama should’ve said no. It was a school night, and he had homework to do, and spending the night in bed with a feverish Hinata wasn’t going to end well for either of them, probably. 

But Kageyama just pulled Hinata closer. 

“I promise.”


End file.
